


На распутье

by Schwesterchen



Series: Истории по заявкам-картинкам [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Дракон был сравнительно небольшой, сгорбленный и растерянный. Он стоял возле указателя, близоруко уткнувшись носом в карту. Время от времени из носа вырывались струйки пламени, но карта не загоралась – видимо, была огнеупорная.





	На распутье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Йеннифэр_Миледи по картинке: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/6c/96/29/6c9629722e857163212ebb2413ce6cf2.jpg

Дракон был сравнительно небольшой, сгорбленный и растерянный. Он стоял возле указателя, близоруко уткнувшись носом в карту. Время от времени из носа вырывались струйки пламени, но карта не загоралась – видимо, была огнеупорная.  
Понаблюдав за ним некоторое время, Рыцарь нерешительно сказал:  
– Дракон, я вызываю тебя на бой.  
Дракон продолжал изучать карту. Возможно, он был не только подслеповат, но и глуховат.  
– Может, сделаем вид, что его не заметили? – спросил Рыцарь у коня. – Просто мимо проезжали. Чего зазря приставать к занятому человеку… в смысле, дракону.  
Конь переступил копытами и выразительно фыркнул.  
– М-да, – сказал рыцарь. – Пожалуй.  
Не заметить Дракона было, наверное, можно. Тем более, в сумерках. А вот его огромный рюкзак, едва различимый под всякими полезными в дороге штуками и увенчанный рукоятью двуручника с горящим на ней фонарем – вряд ли.  
– Вестерос, – бормотал дракон себе под нос. – Хогвартс, Скайрим…  
Рыцарь приподнялся в стременах, пытаясь заглянуть в карту. Потом осмотрел ощетинившийся стрелками указатель.  
– Блэкмур? – спросил Дракон сам себя. – Одинокая Гора?  
– Не советую, – сказал Рыцарь.  
– А?  
Дракон вскинул голову и пошевелил ушами. Бровки у него были домиком, очень жалобные.  
– Одинокую Гору не советую, – авторитетно повторил Рыцарь. – У них там был дракон. Лежал на золоте, спал себе тихонько. А они его обворовали. А потом вообще убили.  
– Угу, – сказал дракон. – Понял. А Вестерос?  
Рыцарь поджал губы и покачал головой.  
– Да как тебе сказать. С одной стороны, там, конечно, Дейнерис…  
Взгляд Рыцаря слегка затуманился. Дракон из вежливости немного помолчал, потом гулко кашлянул черным дымом, и Рыцарь встрепенулся.  
– Хм, о чем это я. Дейнерис, да. Но с другой, место неприятное. Там все мрут как мухи.  
– И драконы? – с неподдельным испугом спросил Дракон.  
Рыцарь, замявшись, почесал шлем.  
– Не помню, давно читал.  
Дракон переступил с лапы на лапу и выдул облачко дыма, на этот раз прозрачного.  
– Тогда Хогвартс? – с надеждой предложил он. – Я знаю. Там школа, детишки…  
– Детишки?! – Рыцарь подпрыгнул вместе с конем. – Да уж лучше Вестерос! Поверь, это будет гуманнее.  
Дракон совсем опечалился и сел на землю. Фонарь, повисший на рукояти двуручника, жалобно звякнул. В желтых драконьих глазах заблестели горючие слезы. Слезы падали на карту и, наплевав на заклятие, прожигали в ней аккуратные круглые дырочки.  
– Не реви, – буркнул Рыцарь.  
На самом деле, он и сам боялся прослезиться, а вытирать щеки под шлемом было неудобно, поэтому Рыцарь старательно делал вид, что ему плевать.  
– Не могу, – всхлипнул Дракон. – Мне идти некуда.  
Конь повернул голову и снова фыркнул.  
– Чего? – переспросил Рыцарь и вдруг просиял. – А, точно! Молодец, коняга. Дракон, хватит сырость разводить, я знаю, куда тебе идти.  
– Правда? – Дракон вытащил из одного из многочисленных рюкзачных карманов клетчатый носовой платок, высморкался и стряхнул пепел с лапы. – И куда же?  
– На остров Олух, – важно сказал Рыцарь. – Да, я знаю, название не фонтан. И климат не курортный: море да скалы. Но зато там куча драконов! И все их любят. Моцион, игры, кормежка…  
– Кормежка? – заинтересованно протянул Дракон.  
В брюхе у него отчетливо заурчало. Смутившись, Дракон долго заталкивал испорченную карту в очередной карман, затем посмотрел вопросительно.  
– А, тебе туда, – Рыцарь махнул рукой. – Прямо, прямо, потом развилка. На развилке смотри внимательно, тебе направо, а то в первую часть попадешь. Во второй лучше.  
– Спасибо, – с чувством сказал Дракон.  
Он встал, поправил рюкзак и бодро потопал по дороге, что-то напевая. Рюкзак вторил ему громким дребезгом.  
– Счастливого пути! – крикнул Рыцарь вслед.  
Когда покачивающийся в воздухе фонарь превратился в точку, а затем и вовсе исчез, Рыцарь вздохнул и в свою очередь уставился на указатель. Потянувшись, смахнул пыль со стрелки с надписью «Вестерос». Тронул коня.  
– Мрут как мухи, – бормотал он, покачиваясь в седле. – Но ведь Дейнерис…  
И на распутье снова стало тихо.


End file.
